If You Need Me
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: It was an instant decision that she was glad she'd made. Written for cherrycokerocks and justagirl8225. Lita/Christian, oneshot. Inspired by the pic Christian posted on Twitter of his surgery.


A/N: I know it's been a long time since I posted anything, and I don't know when I'll post again, but I got inspiration for this from Christian's surgery pic on Twitter and had to write this. Originally posted on Livejournal at lita_fics. I forgot how much I love these two. Hope you enjoy, and review if you like!

* * *

To say that it had been a last minute decision would highly inaccurate. Christian was Lita's best friend aside from Trish, even though the two hadn't spoken in ages due to their conflicting schedules—he being busy with the WWE and she being caught up with her band, radio appearances, and whatnot—but that didn't mean she didn't still care about him. Their friendship was much too strong to let anything like that come between them.

It was the timing, however, that was blurry, Lita didn't know exactly when she'd decided to make the drive through town to Christian's place; all she knew was that Chris had texted her with the news that Christian had just been released from the hospital and would probably need someone to help him get settled for the time being. Everything else was a blur.

Adam had sent her the pictures Christian had posted on Twitter, and although everything looked okay, Lita still hadn't been able to stop her stomach from turning at the sight. She knew that Christian had just gotten momentum, being one of the top draws on Smackdown, and then this had happened. She knew all too well how frustrating that could be, but the good news was that he had come through the surgery basically unscathed.

With a shake of her head, the redhead pulled her car into the driveway. A quick glance at the house told her that Christian was home, as all the lights were on, so it wasn't like she had come for nothing. Still, though, it was unexpected and she knew that he would be startled by her sudden decision.

The blond man was surprised, to say the least, when he was jolted from a midday nap by a sharp and persistent rapping at his door. Perplexed, he gingerly lifted himself from the couch that he had been planted on ever since he'd been released from the hospital. The past few days had consisted of playing video games, watching Scarface for the fifteenth millionth time, feeding the cats, and napping for the Canadian, as well as lounging around in Donald Duck pajamas and the swank house slippers that he'd gotten as a gift from Adam for his birthday. Adam had dubbed them the "Hugh Hefner slippers" upon presenting him to his best friend, and ever since, Christian had taken to wearing them, if only for the fact that they made him feel a little more Hugh Hefner-esque. Jericho, however, had simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, insisting that if _any _of them had a key to the Playboy mansion, it would be him.

Christian chuckled and shook his head as he opened the door, not expecting to see the concerned expression on the redhead's face, but relieved all the same as he stepped to the side and ushered her in.

"Li," he said, his voice raspy. "Uh, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting—"

"Chris texted me," she replied, cutting him off as she stepped inside the house. "I brought you an ice pack, and I figured you could do with a couple of DVDs."

"Well, thank you," the Canadian replied, touched by Lita's gesture of affection. "You didn't have to, you know that, right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she did so.

"Of course I had to," she answered as she took the ice pack and gently placed it on Christian's shoulder, rubbing gently. "You're my best friend, Christian. You were there for me during my injury, my breakup with Matt, my mom's surgery..actually, everything."

"You don't have to say it," Christian joked, with a smirk. "I am just that awesome. You're welcome."

"Right," Lita replied sarcastically. "Has Chris been by yet? He said something about bringing Adam with him later."

"Not yet." The Canadian winced as he sat down on the couch. "And honestly, I hope they don't come by. They'll drive me _and _the cats crazy." He laughed and shook his head. "They're insane, both of them."

"Do you mean to tell me that the 'Master of Disaster' can't handle Chris Jericho and Edge?" Lita teased, making air quotes with her fingers.

"That's why you're here," Christian grinned widely, elbowing Lita gently. "How about you tie them to the chair, and I get the duct tape?"

The redhead grinned in the same fashion.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Reso."

The two of them laughing felt comfortable; it felt _right. _Even though they hadn't spoken in some time, it felt like they hadn't missed a step. The dynamic duo, Peanut Butter and Jelly (the nickname Trish had given them), were reunited. And as Lita playfully stuck her tongue out at Christian, she was reminded of why they were so close in the first place.

She was definitely glad she had acted on her instincts.


End file.
